Valero Asmo
Descriptionn Valero Asmo, otherwise known by his stage name Mr. Asmodeus, is a tall and brawny man. Hitting 6'2" in height, he might be an imposing person were it not for his bombastic and amicable larger than life attitude. Mr. Asmodeus prefers to enter a room in as showy a way as possible, often can be seen posing and flexing in the middle of his sentences to help accent his points. He usually speaks in the third person with very punchy tones, referring to himself as the "Champion or Mr. Asmodeus". Additionally he accompanies these actions with sound-effects and dramatic names for his attacks. He demands attention and relishes in it, but is far from inherently narcissistic. He cares hugely for other peoples perception of him and as such can often be pushed into acts of heroics (or foolhardy bravery) by his comrades--he will also tone down his theatrics or go out of his way to be helpful to average citizens and party members alike just to maintain their opinion of him. The only time he will break this character he has built up is in one-on-one situations, or in times where he is caught off guard in conversation, either because he realizes a bit too late that he had been inadvertently rude or when someone says something he doesn't understand and very politely asks for clarification. He will make an effort to only engage in conflicts he is fairly certain he can win. Mr. Asmodeus will avoid antagonizing villains or creatures that very clearly show a level of power he cannot overcome--this is especially true in the instances of entities that show magical prowess, for he spent most of his life without access to anything. History Mr. Asmodeus doesn't speak much of his life before winning his first championship back in his home world. Supposedly he's won multiple since then and had ventured to the Bloodlands because he has ran out of challenges back home and wishes to become the Champion of this world as well--whatever that means. Coming to the Bloodlands, he has since proven himself a fairly capable fighter despite his foolhardy nature and general cowardice. His strong personality has also helped him make headway, such as convincing the Rotting King to tell the party he was with more information about the oncoming possibility of the Bloodland's Atoll doom- what is now known as Islandfall. While fighting creatures in the atoll's lake on that same adventure, he helped save one of his comrades and coined a battlecry he now carries with him for particularly dramatic final blows: "GO. TO. HELL." which is a reference to his own name. However it is unclear if Valero actually knows who Asmodeus is. Abilities * Mr. Asmodeus has shown little to no supernatural capabilities aside from his adept skills at hand to hand combat. * He is a frontline fighter who focuses on drawing enemy attention towards him and protecting his comrades by means of dishing out heavy unarmed damage. Trivia * Valero Asmo is a play on words of Hercule Satan, a character from DBZ/A who this character is based off of. * Valeros is a legendary human fighter, the Pathfinder equivalent to Hercules * Mr. Asmodeus has had a relationship with Calis Se La'Sorcin, presumably meaning that they are from the same world.